


Killua one-shots

by Kreldus_42



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Killua Zoldyck, M/M, Multi, OOC characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Size Difference, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreldus_42/pseuds/Kreldus_42
Summary: Essentially, one-shots including Killua and other hxh characters.It might be shit, it might not, read at your own discretion.Oh! I almost forgot,  most of the pairs in this one shot book, collection, Ikd, are rare pairs. The reason being, I'm an absolute sucker for them.Requests are open
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck, Knuckle Bine/Killua Zoldyck, Meruem/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Beginnings  ( HisoKillu )

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, idk if anyone reads these notes, I do, but usually only when they are short.  
> So, I made this book because with all the shame of the world I admit I love hisokillu, I haven't read many fanfics that I really like about them, but the ones I really like, I will leave links to.

DISCLAIMER : I do not, in any way, shape of form, own Hunter x Hunter, if I did hxh would be gay as fuck.  
Warning : this work contains hisokillu, no smut, well maybe a little. Also, slight age difference.

\- Goddammit, please stop. I'm trying to study, because I'm clearly not a rich asshole like you!

Hisoka stopped throwing little paper balls at Killua from the bed and stood up. He slowly walked to the desk Killua was sitting at, and leaned in to his ear.

\- You are not a rich asshole like me because you told your family to go, and I quote "fuck themselves "  
\- One, Stop whispering, two, I told them many times to go fuck themselves, that wasn't the reason as to why they disowned me, three, let me study or I'll kick you out.

Hisoka Looked Over To Killua's paper and spotted 3 wrong answers, which he very kindly pointed out. 

To be honest, Hisoka was just bored, everything at work was going smoothly since HE, as the CEO, was the one running things. He loved staring at Killua, the way his nose scrunched up when he didn't understand something, or the frustrated crease that formed when he couldn't solve a problem. He could do it for days, but he needed something else than just staring at Killua's beautiful face, and white hair. 

Hisoka stood up straight, and walked to the window. 

-Hey, it's snowing outside.- He said

When Killua obviously didn't pay attention he decided to go grab a beer from the fridge. 

"I still don't understand why he chose to major in biology " Hisoka thought to himself as he went down the stairs to the kitchen. 

He got a bottle of beer and made some hot coco for his grumpy boyfriend, and procided to go back to Killua's bedroom. 

The older man had tried to get a reaction out of his younger boyfriend for the last 30 minutes and the only thing he got was a short conversation, not worthy of praise. So, he tried something new. 

\- We should go outside, on a date, or ~ to the park ~, I know you throughly enjoyed our last outing on the park. 

Killua flushed tomato red and whispered:

\- I thought we agreed that was a one-time thing, besides its snowing, you said it.

"Ah, so he was listening" Hisoka thought. 

Of course, Killua had been distracted by the sudden interruption to his concentration, so, thanks to Hisoka he remembered what his boyfriend was referring to. The last time they went to the park together, Killua had a vibrator up his ass. Killua wasn't a masochist, at least that's what he liked to think, but Hisoka knew him quite well, so he knew, Killua was a little masochistic. 

Killua snapped out of his memories, when Hisoka, with a sour tone said: 

\- If I was still with Gon, we would go out on a date. 

"Fuck, I didn't mean for it to come out like that" Hisoka thought, but nonetheless kept a completely serious face. 

The moment the words came out of Hisoka's lousy mouth, Killua tensed.

The past haunts the future. That applied for both young adults in the room. 

=============================================

Hisoka had dated on and off with Gon, for about 2 years during high school. Gon and Killua had been best friends since they were 6. Hisoka had also dated Illumi for a year. Four years before Hisoka and Killua started secretly dating, Gon broke up with Hisoka and met Retz, she was a very sweet girl, Damm even Kurapika and their mother-like skepticism liked Retz. A year later Hisoka broke up with Illumi because he treated Hisoka like cow shit. Many months after that happened, Killua was a freshman in Yorknew Hunter University. 

Killua was at the library that fatefull day, reading the biography of one of the world's most important biologists. Hisoka had to sneak in to the mansion through the library, because while his relationship with Illumi had ended his business relationship with his father had not. 

-Why are you in the mansion? Didn't you break up with Illumi?- Killua said, not looking up from his book.  
\- Aren't you a perceptive little fruit?  
\- WHT?- This time Killua did look up to the man before him.

Hisoka only laughed and walked away, but his presence in the mansion certainly interested Killua. 

Hisoka was sneaking into the mansion often, and with time he found himself arriving an hour, sometimes several hours, earlier than the scheduled meeting with the Zoldyck family head. 

Slowly, but surely they got to know each other, with time they fell in a deep love without even realizing it. Something that also helped the development of their relationship was the fact that Hisoka became bolder and bolder with every visit.

One day Alluka walked into the library, only to find a red-faced Killua, sitting on the lap of a man she didn't recognize, making out. 

Alluka cleared her throat, and effectively startled Killua out the man's lap. When Killua turned around, he expected his father, Illumi or his mother, and certainly not Alluka. He was most certainly glad it was her and not someone else. 

Once Alluka got a good look at the mystery man's face, it clicked, Illumi's ex.

\- Oh, that's the TEA SIS.  
\- What?  
\- I should go, your father must be waiting.

Killua told Hisoka to stay, and spent the next 3 hours explaining to Alluka how they came to be, Hisoka made sexual jokes and unnecessary remarks through the whole 3 hours. 

Alluka was supportive, she didn't like Illumi anyway, so she didn't care. 

=============================================

Alluka's reaction made Killua want to tell Gon. So he skipped a library afternoon to go to Gon's house. Killua didn't tell Hisoka he was going to tell Gon, and probably Kurapika and Leorio, about their relationship.

Fate is a cheap bitch, when Killua got to Gon's house, Kurapika and Leorio were there. 

=============================================

\- I'm dating Hisoka

With a lot of effort he managed to sit everyone down, when they were all sitting he said it, straight to the point. 

Kurapika: they stared at Killua for a long time, and then smiled.  
Leorio : he was confused, then angry, then curious, then he was concerned.  
Gon: he didn't say anything for a long time, then like Kurapika, he started at Killua. Gon got up from the couch and hugged Killua and said: 

\- I'm happy you are happy Killua, he must mean a lot to you since you came here to tell us.

Kurapika got up from the couch and hugged Killua wordlessly, Leorio, as insensitive as ever said: 

\- He's an asshole, I don't get it.

After a long silence 

\- I support you though, whatever floats your boat I guess.

Sure Gon supported Killua, but that doesn't make him feel less guilty. 

He too joined the hug.

=============================================

They say it's calm before the storm, or it's calm before Illumi-finds-out-convinces-mother-and-father-to-stop-paying-for-college-even-though-you-are-a-sophomore-and-kicks-you-out of the-house.

The months following the storm, were hard for Hisoka and Killua. They almost broke up, but they worked through them. 

=============================================  
Killua refused to speak to Hisoka after his Gon comment. 

Hisoka really was sorry for his comment, but he had way too much pride.

They lived together, so they had the same attitude old married couples have when they fight for a week. 

Until Hisoka had had enough. 

Killua was upstairs crying his heart out because of some banana anime, Hisoka could hear him from the living room. Hisoka never actually got used to Killua crying with an anime so he didn't like it. 

Knock knock 

The crying man turned his head towards the doorway and saw his incredibly toned shirtless boyfriend holding a mug of hot chocolate and a mug full of black coffee, probably without sugar.

He walked to the bedside table put down the mugs, climed on the bed and with little to no effort pulled Killua on his lap, so they were facing each other.

He sighed heavily and said: 

\- I may have a lot of pride, but I know when I'm wrong Killua. I'm sorry, I really am.- He rested his forehead on the smaller's shoulder and continued  
\- I know you still don't feel comfortable talking about that, and I'm sorry. You know I love you, please talk to me.

-He didn't deserve to die you know, he could have gone to Japan. - Killua wrapped his arms around Hisoka and cried.

\- Yeah, he could have gone to Japan.- He said those words, but he didn't know what he was talking about. Hisoka was just happy that Killua had talked to him.

Hisoka started rocking them back and forth gently, and placed butterfly kisses on Killua's pale neck. 

Killua looked up to the window and smiled.

\- Hey, it's snowing outside.  
\- I love you.  
\- I love you too. 

They embraced each other in a confortable silence, until Killua said: 

\- About that date, you wanna go to the park?


	2. Cats and Dogs ( knuckle x killua)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be fluff, but idk if it qualifies.

DISCLAIMER : I do not, in any way, shape of form, own Hunter x Hunter.   
WARNING : This work contains knuckle x killua, I don't think they have a ship name so I'll eventually come up with one, but not now. Also, no smut.

The morning sun peaked through the blinds. Knuckle stirred, and rubbed his eyes with his right hand because his left arm and hand were holding his dazzling boyfriend. Killua rested his head on Knuckle's naked chest, so he didn't want to move much. 

"Has my alarm gone off?"Knuckle then reached for his phone on the bedside table to check the time. Surprise, surprise he had slept through his four alarms. 

"Fucking chicken leg" He sighed heavily, and tried to move his arm and upper body from under Killua. Once he got the younger off of him, he rushed to the bathroom. 

You see, Knuckle started work at 6, so he had approximately five minutes to get out of their house and head to work. Knuckle had to take a 15-minute drive to work, and it was currently 5:40. 

This was a really important day, for today Knuckle had to make a deal with Chimera Industries, so he could not be late. I mean, he could totally be late, but that would earn him an earful from his boss, not-usually-strict Morel, and his work partner, Shoot. 

Knuckle got dressed, brushed his teeth, and somewhat styled his hair. He was already in the porch, when he remembered, he didn't have his phone and didn't kiss Killua goodbye. So he ran back inside, grabbed his phone, climed the bed to Killua's side and whispered:

\- Hey, babe I gotta run, I'm late for work, I'm gonna take the car. Is Gon gonna pick you up? Or should I call Palm? 

In a drowsy state, Killua mumbled:

\- Hmm, yeah, ok.

\- 'Yeah ' ,what?

\- I'll call Gon. 

\- Hmm, alright, gotta go- Knuckle pecked his cheek - I love you, bye

Killua, hummed.

Knuckle got off the bed, and headed to the car. Then, he remembered he didn't have the car keys, so he went back inside for them. Finally, he headed to work.

==========================================================

\- You are SO lucky the Chimera agents are late, like you.   
\- I'm like two minutes late, dude. 

When Knuckle got to the office, Shoot was standing outside, angrily tapping his foot, hard enough to make a hole on the concrete. 

\- Where is the boss?   
\- Not so surprisingly, he is ALSO late.   
\- Right... so... where are the Chimera agents?

Turns out, Shoot had gotten the time wrong. Who would hold a meeting at 6 am? No one, because the meeting was at 9 not 6.

So, Knuckle, Shoot and Morel, when he got there, worked on the deal they were to present to the Chimera agents, until said group got to their meeting place.

==========================================================

Killua woke up thanks to Knuckle's messages. 

> r u awake?   
> Shoot got the time wrong 😠   
> hey, when u wake up n read this...  
> have a nice day😆   
> luv u 😚😘😙

Killua left him on read. He wasn't in the habit of answering texts, of course, Knuckle knew this, he didn't really like it, but he didn't bother Killua with it either.

The albino grunted as he stood up from the bed, and promptly walked to the shower. After taking an obscenely long shower, he got dressed and made breakfast. As Killua was about to sit down at the table, he noticed something outside. He put his bowl of cereal on the island, and walked outside. 

There were about 5 dogs on the porch. 

"He's been feeding them at night, hasn't he?" Then he noticed the absence of their car on the driveway. He vaguely remembered Knuckle saying something about taking the car. " I'll just call Gon then" .

He called Gon, who said he'd be there in 30 minutes, and went back inside to finish his breakfast. 

==========================================================

By the time Gon was knocking on the door, Killua had finished his breakfast and brushed his teeth. The car ride to work was filled with low volume music, and the voices of Killua and Gon. 

Killua and Knuckle worked for the same association, but on different departments. The Hunter Association was an association formed by people who wanted to "make the world a better place". They mainly focused on the environment. Knuckle worked at the Animal Protection department of the association, while Killua worked at the Wildlife Preservation department. 

Because they worked in different buildings, and had different schedules, they didn't run into each other often. However, at lunch, Killua made sure to always eat wherever Knuckle was. Morel didn't really mind Killua hanging out at their office, or we'll couldn't mind, since his husband, Knov, did the same thing.

Knuckle didn't have the freedom to do what his lovely boyfriend did during his lunch. He also didn't have the skills to finish what he had to do concerning work, he always got worked up when he read an animal abuse file and that slowed him down. 

==========================================================

\- Hey, you don't have to worry, you'll rescue those dogs in no time.

Killua looked up from his soobway sandwich and saw Knuckle trembling. Knuckle had been telling him about the 7 dogs that were being used in fights by some rich dude while he walked around the room, but he suddenly he turned. His back was to Killua, and he couldn't see his face. It worried him.

The albino put his sandwich down, got down from Shoot's desk and walked over to Knuckle. 

The smaller man put his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pressed his forehead to the other's back. 

\- You need to stop stressing over things like these. Your job is to rescue animals, dogs in abusive homes, endangered species, etc. And you are doing a GREAT job. I hate seeing you worked up over nothing. There are at least five other departments whose job is to help you rescue animals. Those dogs will be fine, you'll see.

Killua felt Knuckle relax in his arms, after a few minutes he felt Knuckle's hand on his. The albino wondered if it was a good time to bring up the dogs on their porch. 

\- So... I noticed something today... there were dogs on our porch.

Immediately Knuckle turned around, so he was facing Killua, and said:

\- I too noticed something a few days ago. Cat food on the roof.   
\- How was the meeting with the Chimera agents? 

Knuckle let out a thundering laugh.

\- Alright Mr.I'm-gonna-change-the-subject your lunct is almost over, you should get going. 

The taller man kissed Killua's forehead. Then, lightly kissed eye. Finally he pecked him on the lips, and sent him off, purposely not reminding him of his now forgotten sandwich.

Killua huffed once he was outside of his boyfriend's office, and headed to his own. 

==========================================================

Knuckle finished work about an hour before Killua, sometimes he waited for him, but today he went straight home, for he was too tired. 

Once he got home, he took his clothes off as he walked to the bedroom and carelessly left them on the way, put on his pijamas, threw himself on the bed and fell asleep. 

The muscular man woke up three hours later. He sat up, still in a drowsy state, put on his dressing gown, and walked out his and Killua's bedroom. Knuckle heard Killua's laugh, that shook his drowsiness away. 

The slightly sleep deprived man, walked towards the noise. He found the albino talking to someone on the doorway, upon closer inspection, which consisted on getting closer to the door and Killua, he noticed it was Gon. At the same time, Gon noticed him. 

\- Oh, hi Knuckle!... or should I say "bye"?   
\- Hi and goodbye Gon, be careful on the way home.  
\- Hahaha got it. 

Killua said his farewell to Gon, and said man walked away. 

The albino turned around and hugged his boyfriend, who hugged back. 

\- Hi sleepy head, don't leave your clothes all over the house again. Also, I brought you something. Its on the kitchen counter.   
\- Interesting

And he turned around to walk to the kitchen, not before giving Killua an esquimal kiss, which earned him a small giggle.

He walked to the kitchen counter, an saw it. It was dog food! For the stray dogs he'd been feeding in secret! Knuckle turned around with the bag of dog food on one hand, while he held out his other to Killua, who was leaning on the island. 

\- Will you do me the honor, your majesty, of accompanying me to feed the ....royal dogs?? 

Killua blushed.

\- You are such a sap, I swear.... Also... y-you know how if been feeding the stray cats? 

Knuckle hummed, as he walked hand in hand with his lover. 

\- I- I kinda ... bought cat food too.  
\- We'll just have to feed the cats together then. 

==========================================================

After feeding the dogs, and the cats ( that was more difficult because they had to wait for the cats to get there, since Knuckle didn't want to just leave the food there ), they took a shower and when to sleep. Knuckle hugged Killua's waist and rested his head on his chest, he fell asleep hearing his heart beating against his pale chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u enjoyed that. 
> 
> Please feel free to use the comments to request pairs or scenarios. 
> 
> Also leave Kudos or comments, they help out a lot. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't. 
> 
> Until next time!


	3. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS, not really an update

Seriously, this is me, the author talking. This is not a story I just wanted to share with you some of the sources of inspiration I have to write these stories. 

For hisokillu: 

Blood X Sex X Sugar X Magik by PenniMorrow  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675663/chapters/49104362

Odds are in your favor by Begonethot  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358142

Static shock by TheGhostOfInjustice  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461528

Euphoria by ContrivedCircus  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369280

I Hate My Roommate by Icarukoko  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968285

For Knuckle x Killua

No Filter x Serial Dating by corns  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773098/chapters/44537056

Also, for some future pairs:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103674  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603442

Also, if Killua lived in our world, what country do you think he would come from?

I will keep editing this for specific future pairs. Have a nice rest of the day!


	4. Jokes & Reality (Hisokillu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical soulmate au, but not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, I REALLY wanted to write GonKillu, but for some reason I can't.i guess its some weird writers block. I posted a chapter earlier and then deleted cause it was shit. I got really frustrated so for now I'm sorry to everyone who wanted the GonKillu chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own, in any way, shape or form, Hunter X Hunter.  
Warning: this work contains hisokillu. 

"It will present itself in laughter" That's what all school textbooks said. The times it presented it self in pain or sadness were so rare, most people thought it was nothing but a myth or one of those far-fetched conspiracy theories, that is... unless you went through it.

The people Hisoka grew up around always said things along the lines of "It takes a village to raise a child", that is partially why people who knew Hisoka, and what had happened to him and his mother, always told him stuff when he asked, usually out of pity. 

They often told him, on his request, about the phrases on their bodies and how they had presented. 

+++

When the children had started to 'present' they asked questions. The older people on the village explained. They gathered the children, and their parents, around the bonfire one chilly night and started.

\- After the age of seven, the "Soulmark" will present itself in either of your forearms.- The eldest man in the village continued - The soulmark is the first phrase your soulmate will speak to you, it cannot be erased. However, it can disappear. Should a soul mark never present, you do not have a soulmate. Should there be two or more phrases - He chuckled- you are one lucky bastard.

The adults chuckled along, after that Hisoka lost all interest and let his eyes wander around from where he sat next to his mother.

His eyes settled on an old lady who sat crossed legged on a dark far corner. The people of the village called her " The Witch". 

He had interacted very little with The Witch. Once, he'd gotten very ill, to the point where his mother thought possible the need of a doctor. The lack of money stop them, Hisoka's mother thought it would go away in a few days, but she noticed he wasn't getting any better and decided to finally resort to The Witch. 

Though he remembered nothing of it he knew it had happened for his mother had told him about it.

The Witch was an old lady, sure, but she didn't look like it. Her hair was long and snow white, it was also perfectly straight. The lady's posture was amazingly flawless. She was tall amongst women, and tall amongst men. Her features wore tired wrinkles, her eyes were a deep green, but there were clouded by mystery. 

Hisoka, a clever 7 year old, noticed how on certain parts during the explanation provided by the village elder, she seemed... angry, like she wanted to say something, but... knew she couldn't. 

This caught his attention.

+++

Once the bonfire night had ended, the children and their parents started to leave, some sooner than others. 

\- Get up, sweetie - Hisoka's mother quietly said to him. 

Of course, he didn't miss the dirty looks thrown at him and his mother. This was the part he absolutely dispised about living in a small village, when they had first moved into the village everyone was kind only because they used to have a stable source of income, now they mocked and avoided them because of his mother's current line of work and lack of money.

Hisoka got up and walked beside his mother. As they walked to their "house", if you could call it that, he thought over what had been discussed that night between the elders and the children.

Ultimately, Hisoka had more questions than before. Why can a soulmark disappear? Why does it present in laughter? Why do some people not have a soulmark? If it disappears, why doesn't it change? If it disappears, can another one take its place?

When they got home, Hisoka's mother gave him a piece of bread and some cold water. 

+++

Weeks had passed since the bonfire night, time had only fueled his curiosity. He no longer wanted, he needed to know the truth about the soulmaks. 

Having previously lived in the city had taught him how to differentiate a liar from someone who told him the honest truth. Hisoka knew almost everything that came out of the elders' mouth was bullcrap, so he knew what the elders had told the children were lies, The Witch's reaction and seeing someone he considered a friend present, only fulled this belief.

+++

Hisoka was talking with Kenji, about nothing really, while they walked along the riverside, when suddenly the black haired kid fell to the ground and broke down sobbing and crying, he howled repeatedly like he was in pain, buy he wasn't. Kenji felt powerless and ... He felt sorrowful and miserable. The amber eyed child looked around frantically, trying to find someone to help them. 

They were alone. 

Hisoka knelt down to try to help Kenji. Upon closer inspection he noticed writing was forming on Kenji's left forearm. 

"Thank you, that was really kind of you" was written in D'Nealian letters.

The redhead fell on his butt and backed up slowly until his back hit a tree. Kenji was silent now. The only thing you could hear were the sounds of the river and the song of the wind, Kenji's gasps and pants were drowned by nature and its orchestra.

+++

The moment Hisoka had presented, he had been alone.

His mother was working and wouldn't be back until dawn probably, so he decided to stay home instead of wandering out in the woods like he usually did. 

However he was bored, nothing in his routine changed, so he decided to do something out of the ordinary. 

He got out of the one story house and head to the east village border. The amber eyed 7 year old walked and walked for what felt like hours, though he only walked for 6 to 10 minutes, and then he saw it. 

On the very border of the village, lived THE elder. He knocked two times on the wooden door and got no answer. He knocked another two times and he received an answer. 

\- Get out of here you filthy brat!- a drunken voice came from the inside. Everyone knew the elder was an alcoholic. 

Hisoka grinned and kicked the door thrice, he turned around and ran as fast as he could to the woods for cover. Once he was behind a tree, he poked his head out to see the elders reaction. 

The man swung the door open and looked around with a bottle of beer in his hand. When he saw nobody, he cursed under his breath and headed back inside. From the outside Hisoka could hear how The Elder asked, or more accurately demanded, his granddaughter for more beer. 

The child snickered and walked quietly to the other side of the village to where the village crops were. On the opposite side of the crops, lived The Witch, but Hisoka had lost interest in her and started walking home. 

As Hisoka walked home he felt small drops of rain grace his pale skin. He noticed he was getting closer to his house when it started. 

Hisoka heard whispers, at first he was indifferent to them, but the whispers started getting louder, as if... he was in a crowded place. They grew louder and louder as the seconds flew by. The panicked redhead brought his hands to his ears in a desperate act to try and muzzle the sound that by now he was sure would wake up the whole village. 

The drizzle was no longer, now it poured from the skies. It seemed the drops of water falling from the clouds were carrying the burdens of worker trying to sustain their family and themselves, too much for one to handle sainly. 

The whispers which had grown to loud screams stopped. 

Hisoka's ears rang. He could hear and feel nothing for he was numb. 

He got up, slowly as to not disturb the peace of a slumbering dragon. 

Stabbing pain shot directly on his right forearm. Pure agony ran through his whole body, he felt his knees buckle to finally collapse on the mud the pouring rain had created.

If a tree falls in the forest, does it make a sound? If a child screams under rain and thunder, do they make a sound?

Yes, they do. 

Hisoka screamed. Hisoka yelled. Hisoka howled. 

He yelled so much his voice gave out, he could feel his vocal cords colliding against each other, and then he couldn't. 

He wasn't sure if he cried, he was soaking wet. 

Pain and their cousin, Agony, left the party as soon as they came. They had burst through the door, they had slammed the door on their way back.

Once the pain had left every inch of Hisoka's body, his vision blurred. And as some type of doctor telling you good news, he heard it and even saw it. 

From his spot on the ground, as his red hair fell on his field of vision he saw white hair. Fluffy as cotton candy, perhaps even fluffier, like a cloud. And he heard it. 

"Did my brother put you up to this?" 

An appealing, musical, heavenly even, but... annoyed... voice ran through his mind. 

He tried reaching out to... to anything really, he just needed to know where that voice came from. At the time he didn't know how much it would affect him, hearing that voice. 

His vision blurred and then he blacked out. Hisoka's head fell on his right arm, which now read the phrase he would ponder over for years on end. 

"Did my brother put you up to this?"

+++

He felt stiff. Hisoka tried getting up, but a gentle hand stopped him. 

\- Don't, you are probably sore and need rest, at least until your mother comes back. 

Amber eyes locked on green eyes. Hisoka stared at The Witch trying to crack the code to her mystery, but he didn't have enough strength to do that, so he just looked around the room. 

He laid on a Chesterfield leather couch, The Witch sat on a chair next to the couch. The house was small, from the couch Hisoka could see a small kitchen, a dinning table with one chair for the other was next to him, and a small single bed on the far corner of the room by the window. 

\- HoW... - Hisoka noticed his voice was much raspier than usual, and his throat felt sore as he tried to speak.

\- Don't talk. I picked you up on my way back home. That was one nasty manifestation, kid. 

The Witch got up and walked towards the bed, she pulled a small notebook from under the mattress and walked back to the chair. Sat down. Handed it to Hisoka.

\- I'll make some tea for you, if you have questions or want to tell me something, write it. You'll strain yourself if you try to speak. 

As The Witch walked away, towards her small kitchen, Hisoka asked barely above a whisper. 

\- For how long did i sleep?  
\- Hmm, you didn't sleep per say, more like passed out- She turned to look at him - For about an hour and a half. 

Hisoka prepared to voice his next question when The Witch loudly snapped her fingers and pointed a finger to the notebook Hisoka held in his hands. The amber eyed child nodded. 

The Witch walked away and heard the scratch of the pencil against paper.

When she had brought the kid into her house, she had not recognized him. It was only when he'd started waking up, the missing memory puzzle piece had clicked. She remembered having administrated Akari and her baby some medicine a couple of years ago. She was glad Akari's son was doing well, aside from his apparently nasty soulbond. 

The Witch put water in the kettle and procided to put the kettle on her tiny stove. She had been lost in her thoughts and had not heard the red head child get up from his spot on the couch.

Hisoka tugged on the sleeve of the long blue dress The Witch wore. When she turned to him, he gave her the notebook. 

"What did you mean 'manifestation'?  
Why did it hurt?  
Why did Kenji's hurt?  
Tell me more about soulmates" 

The questions were written in a sloppy handwriting, it took some time for The Witch to understand what was written.

\- Weren't you paying attention when the elder talked about that during the bonfire?  
\- LiEs- 

The Witch was right, he felt sore and it hurt to speak, but his curiosity easily overthrew the pain. 

Anyone who wasn't exactly overburdened with intelligence would notice Hisoka was a very bright child despite his surroundings. The Witch noticed this, she saw potential in him. If the manifestation was anything to go by, Hisoka had a long road ahead before he found happiness or the mark disappeared, which ever came first. 

The Witch looked into Hisoka's pleading eyes for a long time.

In the mist of their silence, the whistling kettle cut through. 

\- Sit child, we have a long night ahead of us. 

The Witch poured tea. Hisoka moved the chair which sat next to the couch to the table. The Witch gave Hisoka his tea. He tried to thank her. 

\- Thank you Ms Wit- He stopped abruptly. He couldn't call her Witch after she taking care of him!  
\- Nakano, my name is Nakano. 

Hisoka nodded. 

\- There used to be an explanation, many years ago. Its painfull... Fate I mean. - There was a pregnant pause, which she broke - A manifestation is the way the path laid out for you by lady Fate manifests physically, a way to point you in the right direction some may say. 

Hisoka tapped the notebook given to him. Nakano sighed heavily.

\- In life there are many sides to a single story. The way your soulmark manifests has got something to do with the relationship you will form with your soulmate, but I cannot tell you what that will be. It is different in every soulbond. Your Soulmark manifested in pain, or agony, if you may; that means, there will be pain in your bond, one thing I can tell for sure is: the strength of your manifestation will match the strength of the bond. 

Nakano's eyes were teary, one couldn't see it with a naked eye though. She took a deep breath and carried on. 

\- Your Soulmark will disappear if the path set out for you is disrupted by irreversible means. 

Hisoka was a bright young man, but even at his age he didn't understand what the woman was talking about. It was until he was older he understood... she had meant death. 

\- If your path is disrupted and you lose the bond, there won't be another bond, you won't manifest ever again. You will hear throughout your life that " it will present in laughter". Child, that is not laughter, that is hate. 

The green eyed woman let her words sink in. 

\- Your friend, Kenji I believe, he entered depression after his manifestation. 

\- When you still haven't manifested at age 15, you are free. Free of the curse that is fate, that's what my husband used to say - the woman said in the end. 

"Free of the curse that is fate." 

+++

Knock  
Knock

There had been periodical knocking at the door for the past 10 minutes. Hisoka had told his one-night stand to just ignore it, but she was getting anxious and decided she should just leave, so she did. 

Hisoka told Tanaka, his assistant, to just come in since he had scared his date away. 

\- Sorry sir, it's just that Mr. Zoldyck has been calling every five minutes. He says you need to talk about Zaban City. 

The amber eyed man pushed the silk covers off of him, put on his thousand dollar robe and slippers and walked towards Tanaka to take the phone from him. 

When he took it, it ringed Illumi Zoldyck's appeared on the screen. Hisoka took in a deep breath and prepared to talk to the man who's company he found acceptable. 

\- ~ Oh, Illumi, what can i do for you in this fine morning?~ Hisoka said in the sweetest voice he could muster. 

Tanaka cringed as he left the room and closed the door behind him. 

÷÷÷

Many miles away, a white haired man talked on the phone with his only available friend. 

\- Yeah, I'm... not too keen on going.  
\- Please! I beg of you.  
\- Why did you bet on something so stupid anyway?  
\- Because... I got... slightly pissed at his attitude. Come on! You are a good friend, aren't you?  
\- Dude, I'm not Gon, that won't work on me- Killua heard a sigh - I'll go. Dinner's on you next time though.  
\- Yes! Yeah, anyway I gotta go, see you this weekend.  
\- Yeah see you. 

Killua hanged up the phone. He took off his clothes and walked into the shower. The white haired man liked taking showers, they gave him time to ponder on all his fuck ups, what he had to do, he also thought of incredible comebacks for the next family dinner. 

Today he had unknowingly chosen to ponder on his fuck ups. More specifically his most recent one. 

Killua had stupidly placed a bet on Milluki's love life with Illumi. If Milluki didn't get a lover by the end of the month, Illumi would stop misgendering Alluka, if Milluki did get a lover, Killua owed Illumi a favor. 

That had happened six months before. Honestly, the white haired male could only pray and hope his asshole of a brother had forgotten about the bet. He hadn't, of course. 

The day before, Illumi had told Killua to stop by his office on his way back from picking up Alluka for the weekend. So, he did. 

Killua had hoped so hard his brother would forget about the bet, he himself forgot about it. He entered Illumi's office unprepared. He was like a soldier waltzing into the battlefield, with nothing but words and spirit. 

\- I need you and one of your "friends" - He said the world with despise and didn't even try to be discreet about it - to accompany me to a formal dinner party this Saturday.

Illumi had rejoiced with Killuas reaction. 

Anyway, Gon, Leorio and Zushi were going on a fishing trip for the weekend, so he couldn't ask them to accompany him. Kurapika, however was going to stay home and laze around all day, but not anymore. 

Killua felt sort of proud for himself. He had done the impossible. He single handedly had convinced, The Unmoving King, Kurapika. 

Now, all he had to do was wait until it was Saturday. 

÷÷÷

Now, it had finally come. The dreaded Saturday. 

A certain blue eyed male had spent almost three days figuring out what to wear to the dinner party. He found something he was relatively okay with. 

When Killua went down stairs Kurapika was already there, awkwardly fiddling with his fingers, while he switched his weight from one foot to the other next to Illumi, and trying to look calm. To the non trained eye, he would look very confident, but to the trained eye (everyone in the mansion) he was dying inside. 

Illumi wore a pine green custum tailored tuxedo jacket with wide notch black lapels. He paired the jacket and green vest with a white shirt and black pants. The black haired man wore a pear green tie. He had slicked his long hair back. 

Kurapika wore a space blue tuxedo jacket and pants, he decided he didn't really need anything flashy. He wore a white shirt with a somewhat loose black tie. Kurapika had beautifully braided his hair in a Dutch braid. 

Killua was initially going to wear a rose gold turtleneck with black pants and tuxedo jacket, but he changed the turtleneck last minute for a white shirt and an amethyst vest and tie. He had tried combing through his hair and his hair wasn't having any of it. He just let it be. He looked good anyway.

In a matter of minutes they were on their way to York New City. Flying through the air in the family jet. 

÷÷÷

Once they had gotten to YN, they landed on the city airport and moved to a limousine. They drove for about 15 minutes, the ride there was very silent, Kurapika and Killua texted each other , even though they sat next to each other, for Illumi not to meddle in their conversation. 

The albino was wary of his brother's intentions, he didn't really need Killua at a dinner party, so what was he after? Also, why did Illumi ask him to bring a friend?

His train of thoughts was suddenly put to a stop when Gotoh announced from the front after lowering the partition. 

\- We are here, sire.

Illumi hummed in acknowledgment as Canary got out of the car and opened the limousine door for them. 

As Killua got out, he was astounded by the lack of paparazzi, usually when Illumi attended this types of events it was because he was going to black mail celebrities or of the sort. Upon close examination, he figured this "dinner party" was not really a dinner party per say, he guessed it was a clever cover for underground dealings among powerful figures. 

Power figures Killua did find.

There were all sorts of people, aristocrats from overseas, underground superpowers, political figures, sketchy singers and actors, sketchy people in general, business people. What drew Killua's attention the most though, was the amount of people present. It was positively crowded. 

If one were to look at the scene with a naked eye, one would think it was just a fancy party to make connections. If one were to look at the scene with the eyes of a fly on the wall, one would see behind the curtains. 

There were people near certain paintings which hung on the cornsilk walls, decorating them beautifully. They whispered while looking at the painting or paintings, they would nod, they would quietly disagree. Once their malicious intents would surface during the conversation or once an agreement was made, a single person would raise their hand, as if asking for a drink at a bar. After said action was made, a waiter wearing a bowtie would change the drink the person held, while at the same time these two held hushed whispers. Then, the waiter would walk away and into the kitchen. 

Kurapika and Killua shared a look as they entered the former ball room, where now stood countless circle shaped dinning tables. 

In their shared look, they held quite a small conversation. 

"Drug dealings?" Kurapika moved his eyes to the ground and up at the shorter man.  
"Art dealings" Killua directed his eyes to the nearest painting and back at the blond man. 

Kurapika nodded and kept walking, they followed Illumi to their designated table. They sat down. 

Once seated a waiter filled the glasses in front of them with wine.

Now came the part Killua loathed with his soul. The creepy men who felt entitled to be inside your personal space bubble at all times, the ones who got too touchy when greeting. Thankfully, years of attending dinners hosted by the Zoldyck family had taught the blue eyed man how to maneuver around them. 

Dominic Benjamin, a famous arts conductor, whom Killua had interacted with a few times before, noticed the Zoldyck brothers from his seat, a couple tables from theirs. He got up and walked towards them. 

\- Oh dear, it has been too long, since we last saw each other! 

The Zoldyck brothers, along with the man in a blue suit, stood up. The short brown haired man was going in with intention of hugging the slightly taller white haired man. As the conductor opened his arms to hug the much younger man, said younger man extended his arm and placed the heel of his hand against the shoulder of the older. Killua proceeded to fake smile and extend his other hand, Dominic Benjamin got the hint, his smile faltered. Non the less, he shook his hand, after letting go, his eyed focused on the person behind the Zoldyck boy. 

Dominic Benjamin shamelessly let his eyes roam the blonde's body. The mysterious blonde man had a slim body, the hands with held a glass of wine were oh so elegant, he had sharp features, he was a breathtaking sight. He looked prideful. The conductor felt a smile creep from the depths of his sick perverseness, which he directed to the braided male, he walked past Killua for he no longer had ANY interest in him.

He only had eyes for his new found toy. 

About a week ago, Alluka and Killua were on their way home for the weekend (when their dad let Alluka go to college, one of the conditions was Alluka had to go home for the weekend every weekend) when Alluka brought up a touchy subject for her brother. Soulmates. She had told him: "I think... I know who... my soulmate is". The albino's reaction was surprising to say the least. He had lost faith in soul mates many years before. 

As curious as she was, Alluka never asked why, she knew why. 

Killua had asked her how she knew. In truth though, his little sister's phrase was pretty unique: " Are you my soulmate or something?". So they talked. 

They were getting close to home, so Alluka took her chance to ask something that had been in her mind since she had gotten into the car. 

\- Does Illumi have a soulmate?

Truth is, he did. That's all Killua knew. What he didn't know, and only Illumi and his mystery soulmate knew, is the two had already met. 

Denial wasn't very common and when it happened it was usually one sided. Illumi and his soulmate. They were both in denial. Their Soulmarks burned every time they saw each other, pins and needles poked at them every time they saw each other with someone else. It pained them. They loved each other, madly. But they denied it. 

Dominic Benjamin, a man without a mark. Every single person in York New knew what he did, he took advantage of others and ruined them if they tried defending themselves. In Illumi's eyes, he was of the lowest scum. 

Killua had been distracted by the amount of people surrounding a painting to notice how his brother's face contorted into a red rage for a millisecond. He did, however, and in fact turn to his brother, when the black haired male moved swiftly to stop Dominic Benjamin's intrusive hand. 

Illumi grabbed Dominic Benjamin's wrist. He stopped him inches away from Kurapika's waist. He squeezed. 

\- I think you have forgotten to greet me... Sir. - Illumi said void of emotion, both in his tone and face. 

Panic filled Dominic Benjamin's deep brown eyes. Surely, you were to be an utter fool not to fear each and every single member of the Zoldyck family, especially the family head and the psychopathic eldest son. 

Killua's eyes widened ever so slightly, he searched for his friend's eyes. Kurapika's brown eyes revealed nothing. 

\- It seems I have - Dominic Benjamin said as he bitterly thought to himself 'The blond is off limits then'. 

Illumi greeted the conductor half assed and then told him off. 

Illumi sat down and Kurapika followed him shortly. Killua sat down, he was surprised, in his life he had never seen his oldest brother show emotion towards something that wasn't explicitly his. Much less defend it. If it didn't affect Illumi, he would give a rat's ass about it. 

Once they were seated, again, a waitress asked if they would like to consume (she did say that, which Killua and Kurapika found funny) their food now or if they preferred waiting. Illumi said they'd wait. 

As the white haired male opened his mouth to protest, it seemed every single person in the former ball room either gasped loudly or shut up. 

The shock veil was lifted and what ensued were whispered conversations. By the time Killua saw the reason of the silent commotion, everyone was back to having loud conversations.

A tall cherry red haired man, wearing a black tuxedo with a dark red shirt and a black tie, walked towards their table. 

The opposite of what would happen to a lion in the jungle was happening now. If a lion walked through the jungle, other animals would instinctively flee. This man, he walked through the room and people leaned towards him. They went against their instincts and their common sense. This man was dangerous. 

As he got closer Killua noticed the man wore a cheeky grin adorned by his bright amber-yellow eyes. They seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The man wore his red hair in a messy bun. The white haired man noticed the redhead was easily much taller than him and probably a little older than Illumi. And... Holy Fuck! He was hands-

\- Killua. - Illumi cut through his thoughts, like a knife through butter.  
\- Leave. - His brother had a stern voice, it gave no room for discussion. Illumi took a sip from his wine. The younger was in no mood to protest so he sighed and got up. 

Killua was starting to pay more attention to the interactions Kurapika and his brother held. Naturally, he noticed the blonde and the taller man held each other's gaze in a calming manner. Illumi's black eyes seemed to soften. Kurapika got up. 

As they walked out of the ball room, Killua thought of something.

\- Hey, Pika, your braid is coming undone. Let's head to the bathroom.

Kurapika agreed silently. The albino pushed the door open. 

The restroom was a beautiful white marble, it was wide. The mirrors to the right were long and wide, spotlessly clean. Killua told his friend to get into a stall.

\- Wait, what? Why?  
\- You do realize you are taller than me, right? Just sit on the toilet. 

Kurapika entered the bathroom stall slowly, never taking his eyes of off Killua. He had a feeling this wasn't about his hair. The blonde sat on the toilet, his back facing the door. 

Killua took a strand of the blonde's hair.

\- So, my brother... What's up with that?- He kept his tone steady, playful even. He was startled when Kurapika burst out laughing, he was wheezing and sounded absolutely crazy. He was so lost in himself, he didn't even notice someone went inside and then bolted out of the restroom once they had heard his laughter.

His laughter died down after a few minutes. 

\- You know, I'm glad you know. - The Kurta wiped his tears, he continued. - I'm sorry, sorry I didn't tell you. - His voice lost its exited tone. - I... I know it wrong, he's... Your brother and... It's wrong, I don't love him, just so you know.... He doesn't... You know, love... Me- As he talked, his tone lowered. The last phrases that came out of Kurapika's mouth were raw whispers. 

Granted, Killia didn't pick his brain often, and he was overwhelmed, but he knew his brother. Illumi was a tough shell to crack, Illumi had built layers and layers of skin and bone around himself, he hid his feelings from the sun, but they were there, even if Killia didn't want to admit it. 

+++

\- I would appreciate if you stopped calling at 7 in the morning, ~my dear friend.~

Illumi made a face of disgust. He had told his little brother to leave, that way he didn't have to interact with one of the most powerful men in York New City and probably most main cities. 

\- Hisoka, normal people are awake at 7. 

Hisoka chuckled and looked at Illumi's dead black eyes. 

-But, ~you are Not normal, are you?~  
\- Let's avoid chitchat.

Hisoka sighed and made a witty remark about Illumi being no fun. He was trying to procrastinate the conversation, but it appeared to not be possible. 

Exactly one year before, in Zaban City, one of the world's biggest underground auctions took place in a luxurious hotel basement. There were certain "rules", or requirements if you will, to partake in the auction. That is, you had to be invited. Hisoka had had a certain... disagreement with the host, which ended in the exposure of the prostitution ring ran by the host's nephew. Chrollo Lucilfer. 

As is to expect, Hisoka Morow was not invited to the auction. Illumi Zoldyck, oh he was invited, personally. 

After hearing of the news, the twenty seven year old called his twenty five year old associate to "congratulate" him. 

The day of the auction the Zoldyck purchased a 2 billion painting, which went missing mysteriously a week after. Rumor has it the day after the painting went missing, a replica was acquired by Hisoka Morow. 

\- I believe there will be an expensive diamond in display. I would like to have it. Sadly, I was expelled from the union, a week ago.  
\- Oh~ Pray tell, darling~

The black haired male sighed. 

\- I recently disposed of Neon Nostrade. 

The grin Hisoka had maintained ever since he sat down across from Illumi, tested its limits as it widened. He got up and said. 

\- Perhaps I will.

He walked out of the former ball room, walked straight and when he reached the staff staircase he entered. There was no staircase at all, the door lead to the great hall of the hotel.

The hall was relatively quiet everyone talked in hushed whispers. There were also few people. 

Once inside, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the younger Zoldyck along with his Kurta friend. Just for fun, he told himself, he approached them silently. 

÷÷÷

They were sitting on the bathroom floor. Kurapika had calmed down. They had spent several minutes in silence. 

\- It happened when Milluki was four.- Killua broke the loud silence with his calm words.- He says Illumi had a puppy, around summer, my brother went to a summer camp about something I can't quite remember, when he came back home... His puppy was in a cage. - Killia continued warily, this was unexplored land. - Illumi was failing school and training with grandpa, every time he got a low score on a test and every time he messed up during training, the puppy would not be given food to. At first, Milluki says, Mother gave the puppy food at night, but Father found out. - Killua looked at Kurapika. - Eventually, the puppy starved to death. Illumi had to bury it.

Killua watched as brown eyes widened visibly and tears threatened to spill, like a glass too full. 

\- Illumi was forced to watch every night as the body decomposed for a week. He was only six. - Killua looked at his shiny shoes - Illumi is very possessive of his stuff, of what he considers his. He doesn't show affection towards it, or feelings towards it, none of us do... My siblings I mean. It can be used as a weapon against us. 

Silence.

Silence so loud it hurt Killua's ears. 

Suddenly, he heard rustling and looked up at a standing blonde. With his hand stretched out to Killia, he said. 

\- Common, let's go outside. 

He made a beckoning manner with his hand, which Killua took. 

They walked outside of the bathroom. There would be time to go in-depth about what was right and wrong, but now was not the time. 

Killia noticed some of the guests were using the staff stairs. Kurapika pushed him towards the stairs in a playful manner. He looked better, and Killua was glad. 

When they pushed the door open, they noticed what Hisoka already knew. The door didn't lead to a staircase. 

\- Ew, look at that - Killua whispered to his friend, while he pointed towards a far corner of the room. 

It was a painting. It had warm colors, and blue lines all over it. 

Once in front of the painting, Killua leaned over to whisper. 

\- I don't get it. - Kurapika nodded.

A honey soaked voice behind them said. 

\- You are not supposed to "get it" , Darling~

Killua turned slowly, he was met with the eyes he had dreamed of for fourteen years. But, it had happened before, anger bubbled up from the deepest part of his heart. It was hot lava, and it erupted. 

\- Did my brother put you up to this?

+++ 

His eyes widened at the phrase. How he had longed to hear those words, but now wasn't the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so now I know the parts of a tuxedo by name and can point them out. I know there are a shit ton of fancy events, I also know im kind of a slow writer. 
> 
> There WILL be a part two to this, im already working on it. 
> 
> Anyway.... Please tell me what u thought, feel free to request things (seriously, otherwise im gonna write only hisokillu). 
> 
> Also I reopened my Twitter account, so yeah. It's @kreldus_42 
> 
> Have a nice day, see ya!!

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, if anyone read this, but if u did I would appreciate feedback, please leave a comment on what u thought of the plot, my writing, or if ud like to butcher me do that too. U can also leave a comment to boost my ego so I keep writing.♡


End file.
